


给亚历山大·阿列克谢耶维奇·凯达诺夫斯基的信

by Elenion



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion
Summary: 战争会结束，而我们的连接却永存。





	给亚历山大·阿列克谢耶维奇·凯达诺夫斯基的信

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：熟悉俄语的人看标题就知道这个梗是“假如Aleksis和Sasha有一个小名也叫Sasha的儿子”。  
> 注2：小小地致敬了一下《春天的十七个瞬间》。

致 我亲爱的萨沙：

　　外面下着雨，你的母亲正在准备行装，而我在这里，在这个狭小的房间里，听着门外走廊上纷杂的脚步声给你写着信。今夜之后，我们将要离开海参崴基地，离开祖国和这条我们守护了六年的战线，前往香港，人类最后的阵地。我们已经给你写了很多信，今后恐怕会有一段日子没有时间写信了，我的儿子，也许我们要很久很久以后才能再回家去看你，但是我保证，等我和你妈妈下次回家的时候，海已经不再是可怕的。到那时我们一定带你去海边，让你亲眼看到和爷爷讲的故事里一样美丽温柔的海，在古老的栈桥边垂钓，乘着渔船听海鸥在潮湿的风里唱歌。

　　有位同事建议我们给你录一段视频，你祖父给我们发来过许多他录的你的视频，我们常常在一起反复地看，能看到和听到你让我们感到被幸福环绕着。每次我和你妈妈连接的时候总能从彼此的记忆中又一次感受到你，那些可爱的神情和声音……无论是坐在祖父膝上吮着手指东张西望还是躲在椅子后面对着那条吠叫的小狗哇哇大哭……我们多么想念你啊，亲爱的萨沙，不过当打开摄像头的时候，我发现完全不知道该说些什么，也不知道该用何种表情去注视镜头另一端的你。思念太汹涌了，像拍打着基地堤岸的海水，短短几分钟的影像里有多少言语能表达这么多的思念和爱呢？最终我和你妈妈都觉得亲手书写信件是一种更好的方式，一笔一划地写下每个字母，这让记忆更加鲜明，你能从渗入纸张的墨水字迹中闻到到生活的气息……我们的生活。萨申卡……她从没这么说过，但我知道她和我的想法一致，我们在远东战区搭档了六年，从来没有哪一次跟不上彼此的思想。这或许真的是个奇迹，每次想起它也的确让我感到惊讶，生活对我竟如此慷慨，让我拥有你们，你妈妈和你。萨申卡，我为你们而骄傲，两个萨申卡是我的生命和呼吸，一个与我一起并肩战斗在祖国的海岸线，另一个在我们身后遥远的家乡自由地奔跑欢笑，我们和你之间隔着整片俄罗斯大地，然而你的笑声和你妈妈的笑声交织在一起，带着故乡莫斯科郊外的白桦林在雪后那凛冽的清香，我时时刻刻都能感受到，这不是幻觉，它是真实的，和我们的爱一样真实。

　　我爱你，儿子，你和你的母亲，小萨申卡和大萨申卡……默念着你们的名字是一种沉甸甸的甜蜜。啊，你妈妈在笑我了，她知道我想起了什么，你出生的时候……我第一次把你抱在怀里的时候，那时你只有这么丁点儿大，柔软得让人惊奇，我表现得简直不能更笨手笨脚了，生怕一不小心会让你在我怀中碎掉。萨申卡躺在床上看着我轻声地咯咯笑，说我的样子就像从前捡到那只还没睁眼的小猫，把它捧在手里试图喂奶的时候一样紧张得手忙脚乱，但是我想说其实我心里比那时还要紧张一千倍。我抱着你吻了她，在那个充满感恩的时刻我回忆起我们第一次接吻，等我活到像你爷爷的爷爷那么大岁数也忘不了那天的情形。在一条陈旧的走廊尽头我拉住萨申卡，她回过头，我看着她的眼睛，有无数的话语在我脑海里翻腾但我什么也说不出来，最后我握住她的手，吻了她鲜红的嘴唇。没有哪一种语言能形容得出那一瞬间我有多么忐忑不安，满怀期待与渴望，又无法排除一丝丝的疑怯，几秒钟的时间对我来说仿佛过了一年那么漫长。当她的手臂环上我的肩背时我觉得整个世界都绽放在春天里了，我的萨申卡！我骄傲的天鹅向我飞来，在我的臂弯里停留，此时此刻还有什么人是比我更富有的？我们在共同驾驶切尔诺·阿尔法的六年里进行过无数次连接，但第一次的连接应该归于那个笨拙的、颤抖的吻，除了我和你妈妈谁也不知道，那是属于我们的一个小小秘密。它是一把甜蜜的钥匙，能够开启一扇宝库的大门，那里面珍藏着一幕幕数不清的往事。这座宝库是切尔诺·阿尔法另一具看不见的引擎，每一次和萨申卡连接在一起，听着耳边传来她坚定有力的指令，我就能感觉到这具引擎的轰鸣，并且清楚它会又一次带我们走向胜利。现在我们要离开祖国奔向另一个战场了，我的孩子，别为你的父亲和母亲担忧，我并不想对你过多地谈起战斗和牺牲的话题，你知道我们从来没有放弃过俄罗斯的荣耀。我们会摆脱绝境，因为我们有热爱的生活，现在牺牲太不是时候了。萨沙，我们爱你，想你，快乐地生活吧，孩子，想爸爸和妈妈的时候你可以尽情地大声呼喊，要相信我们会听到的，从西伯利亚吹来的风会把你的声音捎给我们，你的思念会是我们赢得下一场胜利的力量。亲爱的儿子，你会在一个和平的世界里幸福地长大，以后迟早也会遇上一个让你心跳加速的姑娘，就像我当初见到你妈妈时那样，我第一眼看到她就发誓要娶她——你妈妈又要笑我了，我从来没跟她说过，但我知道她心里全明白，而我也是一样。等你拥有了这样的爱情，你就会明白你妈妈对于我的意义。萨申卡……小萨申卡和大萨申卡，我要再一次地吻你们，我爱你们。

　　这是我们离开海参崴之前的最后一封信，亲爱的萨沙，你的祖父会把这些信一封一封地念给你听，然后好好地收起来，等你长大到能够自己读它们的时候，再把它们交给你。也许那时我和你妈妈已经回到了我们在莫斯科的家里，坐在一起听你读着这些信，注视着彼此的眼睛微笑。战争会结束，而我们的连接却永存。再见吧，我亲爱的儿子，我们期待着再见到你的那一天，在和平的阳光下拥抱你。

爱你的 父亲和母亲

 

　　阿列克谢·凯达诺夫斯基放下手中的笔，把信从头到尾重读了一遍，又一次吻了吻开头写着儿子名字的地方，然后把信纸折起来塞进了信封。一条手臂从背后绕过他宽阔的肩膀搂住了他，接下来脸颊上感到了温暖气息的碰触。他回过头凝视着他的妻子，萨莎美丽而骄傲的眼睛在他的目光中闪耀着微笑，她那总是紧抿着的，显示出强硬意志的嘴角勾起了甜蜜的弧度。阿列克谢低声地笑了起来，深深地亲吻了那两片鲜艳如玫瑰的嘴唇。

 

-The End-


End file.
